1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional image forming apparatus such as, e.g., a printer, a photocopier, a facsimile machine, or the like, for example, a multicolor printer, makes printing operation in which a toner image is formed with an image forming unit based on image data and is transferred onto a conveyed paper, and in which the paper on which the toner image is transferred is conveyed up to a fuser to fuse the toner image onto the paper at the fuser.
Upon occurrence of trouble in paper conveyance, i.e., occurrence of paper jamming, with the printer of this type, an upper cover disposed on an upper surface of the printer is made open to detach the image forming unit from an apparatus body, and a side door disposed at a side surface of the apparatus housing is made open to remove the jammed paper. In a printer having a plurality of image forming units, when a belt for conveying the paper is replaced, the upper cover is also made open to detach all of the image forming units from the apparatus body, and the side door is made open to replace the belt (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H10-187,002.)
It is necessary with the above conventional printer, however, to open the upper cover and the side door to remove the jammed paper or to exchange the belt, so that not only does the operation require laborious work but also possible installation locations of the printer are limited.
This invention is to solve the above problems in the conventional printer and to provide an image forming apparatus not only to enable an operator to simplify the operation for removing a jammed medium and for exchanging the belt but also to allow the printer to be installed further unrestrictedly.